Phoenix
by Newspaper-heart
Summary: Honestly, I only met him three hours ago and he wants me to what? We don't even know each other! Rating just to be safe
1. Prologue

Hi all, here we have it, the Prologue to my newest fic, first of the year. Hope you all enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue…thanx

&&&

What do you mean?

…

Huh?

…

What? But we only met, like, three hours ago…

…

Don't look at me like that kid, you have no idea who I am, come to think of it, I don't know who you are either!

…

You want me to what? And you can't do this on your own…because?

…

Oh, right, fair enough. But don't you have people you actually know who can do this for you, I mean friends? Family?

…

None that you'd trust with this right yet? Oh, come off it! You met me three hours ago IN A BAR – not a classy one either, or didn't you notice the whores throwing themselves at you, and all the illegal crap being sold?

…

Huh, not the talking type, huh?

…

But why me huh? You don't even know me.

…

Oh fine, I'll do it. Just pass me the laptop. Jesus.

&&&

Alrighty then, onto the great beginning.

My name is Charlotte Alexis Mundane, and I am 19 years old. Don't worry too much…I'm not a dotting Mary-Sue. Nope. I scarcely know the guy I'm writing about so don't worry your pretty little heads about it.

I'm sitting at my laptop with a gorgeous, slate-haired guy I met not three hours ago at a grotesque little bar/nightclub, and he's asked for a favour.

No, nothing like that…Get your minds out of the gutter, besides, I'm too old for him anyway, but if I was a few years younger...

Anyway, he wants me to write something.

So here I am, beginning this tale, not really sure what I'm getting myself into, but hey, I always liked an adventure.

This boy in front of me has requested to remain nameless for the better half of the story, so until he wills his name to be revealed, he shall be referred to as the Phoenix. Just to make it easier on the both of us.

Oh wait, he's talking…Yep, this is kinda an auto biography, as he's the one talking and I'm just typing…But still, I'll be putting my 2 cents in every now and again.

Huh? Ok, from the sounds of it, we'll be going way back, way back, to Russia, 1983

&&&

Soooo, whad'ya think? My first attempt, so be nice…

Hope you liked and Please, Please, Please REVIEW my lovelies, REVIEW!!!

Mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 1

DD: It is I, Lay Me Me…hehe, here we go, chapter 2 is HERE!!! Wooo, go me… Hope you all like. It's a little more reflective on People and stuff, just setting up the story, it'll get more interesting next chapter, so keep reading.

DISCLAIMER: Only own certain characters, don't recognise them, then I probably own them, yea, I own Charlotte!

Here we go…

&&&

CHAPTER 1.

Voltaire Hiwatari was an acclaimed man, money and class to his name, but, alas, he was not a good man.

He'd long gone corrupt and was interested in but one thing.

Domination.

He wed early, a beautiful, velvety young woman by the name of Rosaliya Netzov. She was intelligent and strong-willed, but was prepared to be Voltaire's prize.

Together they had one child, a son, by the name of Dmitriv.

&&&

Winton Sevet, was frail, and old. He was poor, and catholic. Tired, but held excessive morals.

He began his life with big dreams, but the powerful people of Russia eventually put him in his place.

He continued his career as a Doorman for one of the most prestige hotels in Moscow.

He wed late, a quiet, plain woman. Laurel Schmit was sensitive and submissive.

They loved each other.

They had two daughters. Oksanna and Maria.

Oksanna would make something of herself.

&&&

Roarke Tyde was American. Loud and Rich. With little respect for women.

Alista Jocke was English. She was simple, and attractive, with little respect for herself.

They were a match.

Together they birthed, Sergery Tyde.

A bad man.

&&&

Oksanna was angry, she was born into poverty, yet believed her place was with the rich.

Dmitriv was angry, he was born into riches, yet believed his place was with those less fortunate.

It was only a matter of time before they met. And it was love at first sight.

They bought a large, old farming house outside of Russia.

And that is where our story begins. Orel, 1983.

&&&

Hmmm. He's stopped talking.

The boy I met is still sitting in front of me, he's scarcely moved anything other than his mouth.

There's something about him, he's so reflective, quiet when he's not telling me what to write.

Ah. He's staring. We're about to start up again, and I think things'll be getting a little more interesting.

&&&

Oksanna and Dmitriv never married, however, the summer of '83, the couple were 'blessed' with their first child.

They named him Sebastion Sevet-Hiwatari.

Slowly, Dmitriv was getting happier, though Oksanna was getting depressed. This was not how she had envisioned her life.

She was not a mother. She was a woman. A slight little thing, who saw children as a burden and pregnancy as a curse.

This life was not hers.

The following year, child number two, clawed her way into their lives. Myra Hiwatari.

Six more children took to life in the following years. One of which being Phoenix.

With each child, Dmitriv had gotten happier, and happier. This was all he wanted. A woman and children.

With each child, Oksanna had gotten more and more miserable, until finally she stopped caring.

She ignored her eight children and went into the small farm town frequently, picking up secret packages of cocaine and marijuana.

As far as she was concerned, she'd find her answers, her escape at the bottom of a bottle.

Her heart and mind were fading. She was no one. She simply existed.

Dmitriv was concerned, but lacked all knowledge of what to do. So instead he wrapped himself up in working on the farm and doing small jobs of paperwork for his father.

Slowly he forgot his children too.

So the children raised each other. They knew their lives differed from the conventional families, but that was ok. Things could be worse, and they had each other.

Late June of 1993, Dmitriv received a letter concerning the divorce of his parents. He left immediately to Moscow.

Oksanna stayed with the children at the farmhouse.

The night Dmitriv left, Sergery stumbled across the farm.

Things were about to get a lot worse.

&&&

Ok, Chapter 1 done…So…What'd'ya think?

Maybe a little slow…It'll pick up, promise! If you didn't know who Phoenix was by the end of the prologue, I'm sure you know now huh? CoughHIWATARIcough

Hehe

Do you like the way I'm writing it? And do you like Charlotte's little…intervention. I may have a couple more in later chapters, hopefully ones a little more meaningful than that one though

Anyway, Please review!! Can anyone guess where this is going??

I'd give you a hint but I want it to be a surprise.

Hehe, tell me to update…please, so I know ya'll like it. And trust me, blading will sneak it's way into the story later. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 2

DD: Hi all, ok so this chapter is slightly different from the others, the memory is much more vivid as 'Phoenix' is becoming older in the flash backs so he's able to remember more.

So yea, basically things'll be getting a little more descriptive and detailed.

**Disclaimer:** Own the characters you don't recognise.

CHAPTER 2

_I can give you what you want._

It had all started with seven little words that had escaped Sergery's lips on that first night.

&&&

It had been very dark, and extremely late at night when the man had stumbled over the gate of the farm.

His dark bulking figure was one hard to miss and harder to forget.

Oksanna had been terrified, yet stubbornness and pride had quickly taken its place as she wandered shakily into the front yard.

They had starred at each other for a short while as the children watched in wonderment and horror from the front window.

She had gasped as he pulled her towards him. He clutched onto her petite body and whispered those seven words into her ear.

&&&

He stayed at the house.

His imposing figure and emotionless face had the children on edge.

But Oksanna was alive again, she made him welcome and went to the town to buy him clothes and belongings, Dmitriv's all being too small to fit the enormous man.

Things were tense and the children looked forward to the day their Father would return from Moscow.

And he did.

But not for long.

&&&

Dmitriv begged why, he wanted his family.

Gently, Oksanna had bent over and whispered delicately into his ear those seven little words.

_He can give me what I want._

And that was all Dmitriv needed. He fled from the house, the farm and the country.

He was never seen again, he had been selfish in his grief, and he had left his children to the mercy of Sergery.

&&&

Hi again, I know this is pretty short, it's more of an interval and I kinda needed to get Dmitriv out of the way and Sergery into the picture.

Haven't decided if Dmitriv will come back later. Can you tell me if you want him to please? I want another opinion. We might just hear OF him or something rather than FROM him.

Thanx. Uhhh, right, things such as domestic violence and drug/alcohol abuse will start to get a little more graphic next chapter, so the rating may be upped.

Alrighty please review!!!!


	4. Interlude 1

DD: Hey peoples, ok, this isn't really a part of the story exactly. It's more of an interlude on Charlotte's behalf and I kinda thought I should do it.

If people really, really hate her than I won't put any more in. I was just trying to make the story a little different from all the other 'terrible past' fics.

But if people like her, then I'll add a few more short interludes of her. And don't worry, she is NOT a Mary-Sue. Hopefully just a successful OC, who will only be writing the story.

DISCLAIMER: Only own Charlotte in this chappy.

&&&

Hi, it's me again, Charlotte.

I just thought a little interlude would be good for my behalf. You see, it's been three hours now, since me and the Phoenix met in that sleazy little bar in downtown Moscow, two hours and 43 minutes since we made it up to my tatty little apartment, pulled out my laptop and started writing this.

It's kinda hard for me to understand how I ended up writing for him, even less so why I am.

He looked miserable at the bar, and I was quiet, he was gorgeous and young and I was shocked when he walked up to me and asked me this favour.

It's still strange I guess, for me to be writing this and the story, from the sounds of it, is hardly pleasant. But even though we may be strangers, I've come to my own decisions.

I will not judge him, no matter how awful this tale may become, I will not exaggerate what he tells me to write, nor will I lie or twist the truth.

I will write it as he tells it, despite how at times I may not understand or how perhaps it will not make much sense.

Because this is his story, not mine.

&&&

Soooo, did ya like?

Please review and tell me what ya think!!


	5. Chapter 3

DD: Hi ya'll, it is I. Chapter 3 is UP!! YAY!! Hope you all like. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be an authors note, with a few facts and recaps. Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate it, please keep it up, so I know that I'm loved!

DISCLAIMER: Wow, I own everything…EXCEPT the TV show, anything Beyblade related, Voltaire and Phoenix, and the Hiwatari surname.

&&&

CHAPTER 3

If there was one thing that Sergery liked it was control.

If people did not obey his demands, well, he would do what he thought was right, he would punish them.

&&&

In the late winter of 1996, Oksanna and Sergery wedded. A small ceremony, in a dainty church.

Only the children bore witness to it.

&&&

They didn't have a honeymoon. There was not enough love for that.

Instead, Sergery had come straight home and placed Oksanna on her sky-high pedestal, whilst he 'got to know' the children.

He'd set the rules down straight.

We, as the offspring of a previous lover, were to obey everything our new father said.

We were to never look him in the eye, nor speak, without his permission.

We were to cook and clean and do all the work of the farm.

We would not go to school, no, we would stay at the farmhouse and keep the chores up to date.

We were to, under no circumstances, have any communication with our mother.

We were not worthy.

&&&

The door slammed open as Sergery stumbled into the children's room. He was high again.

The children each let out an involuntary shudder as they desperately tried to scramble away from the huge bulking figure in their doorway.

Each of them was terrified.

Grabbing a hold of his youngest sister, Sebastian scrambled from the room; he was the oldest, yet there was too much cowardice in him.

Anastasia and the twins had placed themselves as close to the back wall as possible. Pathetically whimpering and begging their stepfather to be easy. It hadn't been their fault.

Myra had grabbed both Immogen and Phoenix and threw them behind the shelter of the closet, as her tiny frame moved gracelessly to the centre of the room.

She was not scared.

She should've been.

Her scrawny twelve year old body, looked out of place in front of the mammoth of a man.

She demanded that he leave.

She was no coward.

But she was a fool.

A fool for thinking that she had the power to face off against Sergery.

With a single swing of his gigantic fist, her body had imprinted itself into the tainted wall.

Sergery had chuckled quietly to himself, and grabbed Anastasia by her forearm.

Ana was unusually beautiful and Sergery had always appreciated that.

He didn't think she should go to waste.

It was painfully obvious to all the children in the room what Sergery was doing as he dragged her down the hall and into his bedroom.

The remaining siblings had rushed to Myra's side, a blow like that would've done some damage.

And it had.

But more that they had expected.

Sergery had hit a nerve.

Myra was dead.

&&&

Late that night, Sebastian had packed his bags, he was only thirteen and he was scared.

Scared for his siblings, but also scared for himself.

He ran away from the farmhouse, he ran as fast as he could.

Like his Father before him, he ran and did not come back.

&&&

Well, that's it, another chapter done.

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Ok, the next chapter will be an authors note…just recapping all that's happened.

Anyway, please review!! Tell me what you think.


	6. AN 1 Children and recap

Okies, hi all.

For everyone reading this, this is not an actual chapter, nuh-uh, this is an A/N with a few things you'll need to know for the next chapters.

OK, first of all, the children.

The oldest is Sebastian, who won't be in the fic again for quite a while. He is coming back though, just when Phoenix is heaps older.

Myra's next, she's a year younger than Sebastian and uh, won't be coming back. She's well and truly dead my friends.

Then there's Anastasia. Again, she's a year younger than Myra and she's not a major character now, but she'll have a really big part later on.

Next are the twins, Mardi and Dmitriy. They're two years younger than Ana and Mardi, (who's a GIRL) is a few minutes older than Dmitriy. Neither of these'll be major characters, but they will be popping in and out of the story now and again.

Third youngest, Phoenix who is another two years younger than the twins. I think everyone knows that he'll be a major MAJOR character…I'm sure everyone knows who he is as well, right?

Ok, now Immogen, only a year younger than Phoenix and will be a major character now and later, in the middle she won't be all that huge.

Lastly is Doli, who is the youngest by six years. Again will be a major character much later.

That's all for them…

&&&

Okie dokie, how 'bouts a recap, for all those a little lost.

Alrighty, Oksanna fell in love with Dmitriy Hiwitari when she was very young. They ended up buying a farm house together and living happily for a couple of years before Oksanna got pregnant.

NOTE: They did NOT, like EVER, get married.

Ok, so, she had the kids, but also got depressed.

Cause, Oksanna was a very strong woman who wanted to be something, whilst living with Dmitriv she was a mother and a wife but nothing more.

She became addicted to drugs and alcohol.

After a few years, Dmitriv's parents (Voltaire and Rosaliya) got divorced. He was concerned about his mother so he went to talk to them.

Meanwhile, Sergery stumbled across the farm and met Oksanna. He thought she was easy, so he made a whole bunch of false promises to her, and she fell in love with him.

When Dmitriv came back, he found out about Sergery and left the farm in a heart broken rage.

NOTE: Sergery and Oksanna DID get married.

Sergery pretty much left Oksanna to her own devices while he took control over the children.

He was a druggie as well.

He turned out to be an abusive, child rapist. To be blunt.

Throwing Myra against the wall did kill her and in that same night Sebastian ran away from home.

There we have it, the story so far…

Everyone got it.

Cool, to the next chapter.

Oh and please review if you have any ideas or wishes for later in the story.

Beybladeing, Voltaire and Boris will be incorporated within the next few chapters.

Oh and I'd like to give special thanks to:


	7. Chapter 4

DD: Hi again. Chapter 4 is UP!! Yay, this one, again, is written a little differently. A LOT more dialogue on Ana and Phoenixes behalf.

So yea. Dranzer makes her grand appearance in this chapter, and more peoples leave. Not a major chapter, but I think it's alright and Ana and Phoenix, their little chat is important, and sweet. Anyway, here it is.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

&&&

CHAPTER 4

Ana was terrified.

She was the oldest now. With Sebastian and Myra gone, the remaining children were her responsibility.

Ana was terrified that she would fail them.

&&&

Six months had past since Myra's demise.

&&&

Ana had walked steadily through the main door. Eyes wide and brilliant.

It would end tonight. She had little other choice.

Nothing mattered.

The twins would be better than her. They'd look after the little ones.

&&&

It was late when Ana packed her bags.

She headed for the backdoor, reaching slowly.

The tug at her shirt stopped her.

Crimson met crimson.

'Where are you going?'

She'd been caught by her youngest brother.

'Away from here.'

'Why?'

'Because I have to.'

'I don't understand.'

'That's alright.'

Phoenix didn't think she understood that much either.

'Would you like to come with me?'

'Yes…but I can't'

'Hmm, why not?'

'Because, Immogen and Doli and the twins. They need me still.'

'Oh.'

The pause had been awkward and uneasy. But that was expected.

'You're braver than me, little one. But please, don't let that kill you like it did Myra.'

'It won't'

'Oh?'

'No.'

'What makes you so certain?'

'People still need me.'

'And people didn't need Myra?'

'Yes they did. But she failed to see that.'

'Yea? Are you sure you're only seven? You act much older.'

'Sorry'

'Not your fault, blame Sergery.'

'orright.'

There was another pause, just as awkward as the last but for different reasons.

'Here, I got something for you.'

'hmm?'

'Yea, I found it the other day, near the road.'

Ana had been fidgety and finally pulled a small thing from her pocket.

'I named it Dranzer. It's a fiery bird. People call them Phoenixes.'

'It's pretty.'

'Yea. I was gonna keep it, but I think you deserve it more huh? I won't need it. Hey, for all we know it might be lucky! Wouldn't that be cool? It might protect you.'

Ana hadn't had any idea as to how right she was, as she, like her father and brother before her, left the farm too.

&&&

It had only been a couple of months before Dmitriy and Mardi struggled away from the farm as well.

They said that they left to find Ana and Sebastian, but they were scared too.

They'd be alright though.

And at least they'd said goodbye.

&&&

Well, there we have it. Ana and the twins are gone and Dranzer's there. Don't fret if you liked the 3 people that left cause they definitely will be back.

Oh and the next chappie will probably be an interlude.

Yah…So there. Please review so I know you want me to keep writing.


	8. Interlude 2

DD: Here we go, the second interlude. This one's a bit different from the first Interlude.

Obviously, from Charlotte's POV.

DISCLAIMER: Own Charlotte…

&&&

INTERLUDE 2

Ring…Ring 

Ah.

Sorry about that. My cell phone just rang.

My mates called.

They want me to come down to the Blue Seed. It's a night club.

But I don't think I will.

I think I'll stay.

I want to hear the rest of the story.

&&&

He thinks I should go see my friends.

He said that the next half of the story would be harder, harder to stop…to postpone.

A lot will happen all at once.

I tried to ask him what.

He thinks I should wait.

But I'm persistent.

He says that he meets a lot of people, a lot of people that change and influence his life.

And not necessarily for the better.

It's hard to say.

And he leaves home…but not on his own.

He's got my attention. I want to know…I want to know what happens.

How things happen.

Why things happen.

What? He just mumbled something…

Huh? Oh. He said…that sometimes, curiosity can kill far more than the cat.

Oh shit. Something's gonna happen

&&&

Well, there's the second interlude.

Did ya'll like? The next chappy'll be a big one, so, please review or I won't post it…


	9. Chapter 5

DD: Coolies, next chapter up

Please R&R

DISCLAIMER: Own Sergery, Immogen and Doli. – Nothing else…aww

&&&

CHAPTER 5

Sergery was angry.

But that was expected.

Due to his lack of discipline, the majority of the children had left.

He wouldn't let it happen again though.

The remaining three youngsters, they'd be taught what was proper.

He refused to pardon the last of them.

&&&

Phoenix stood in front of the kitchen.

He was the oldest now, and Sergery had called for him.

It was expected.

He knocked on the door bravely, notifying his stepfather of his presence at the room.

The hulking man grabbed him by the wrist and walked gracelessly to the stove.

He turned it on.

'Take your shirt off.'

The little boy obeyed.

'I read an article in a magazine this morning.'

The smaller of the two listened quietly, refusing eye contact.

'The article, it inspired me some what. Do you know why?'

Phoenix shook his head.

'It was about torture in foreign countries, they had a few … creative methods. One of them, the terrorist asked this young woman to lie herself down on these burning coals.'

He smiled, it was ugly.

'He watched as she writhed and squirmed on the fire for hours, when he finally allowed her off, her whole body was burned and twisted. I don't have coals…but I have this, the stove.'

Sergery stared at the boy.

'Lie down on the stove.'

The eight year old looked up at his stepfather. Emotionless and hardened the little boy said but one word.

'No'

The man's face twisted into an ugly sneer.

'Do it now boy.'

'No'

Sergery didn't hesitate this time, he grabbed the boys arm and held it on the stove, he smiled again as he watched the skin burn and tears prickle at the wide crimson eyes.

Phoenix kicked and lashed out, but next to the bulking man he was weak.

The stepfather laughed mockingly as he pulled the arm further across the stove, then out of the blue, released him, laughing harder as the boy fell backwards.

Phoenix stared up at him, hurt and blinded with anger. Before he ran back to the bedroom as fast as his little legs would carry him.

&&&

'No, no you can't!'

Immogen yelped helplessly as she caught sight of the bag that Phoenix held tightly in his hands.

'You can't leave us, Stepfather, he won't hold back on us if you leave, he'll…he'll do terrible things to us, like he did to Ana before she left…Please you can't leave us too.'

'I'm not leaving like they did.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm taking you and Doli with me.'

&&&

He wrapped his burnt arm with a cold wet cloth, pulled his bag over his shoulder, grabbed Immogen's hand and pulled one year old Doli onto his back, and then he headed out through the back door and into the cold snow of Russia.

To a new life…but not a better one

&&&

OK, this chap was supposed to go before the interlude…opps…oh well, it doesn't matter.

Hope you all liked.

I bet you can guess who and what makes an appearance next chapter.

Cough:Voltaire:Cough:Abbey:Cough

Hehe


	10. Chapter 6

DD: Here we goes…new chapter…please read and review

Enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: If I owned, Tyson nor Daichi would have anywhere near as much screentime as they do and, trust me, there'd be a whole lot more angst flying…

CHAPTER 6

It took them 19 days to reach Moscow.

They had caught rides in various forms of transport, from hitchhiking to foot.

Moscow was huge though, and from the second they looked at the city, they each knew that finding their family would be impossible.

They rested in the cold for weeks, sheltering under anything they could find.

It was scary, but they were away from Sergery.

They thought it would be ok. They were happy enough and no one hurt them anymore.

But then things got bad.

Because Immogen got sick.

Very sick.

It was late at night when the limo stopped beside them.

It was long and intimidating.

The door opened and the three children stared as the longhaired man made his way out of the car.

Smiling hideously, he picked up the smallest and led the little boy with the girl on his back into the vehicle.

'Children, I am…most pleased to finally be able to meet you.'

The trio stared up at him from their seats in the exquisite vehicle.

'I am Voltaire Hiwatari, if I am unmistaken, we are of…blood relation. I am your Father's Father…Your Grandfather.'

The two girls gave their newly acclaimed 'Grandfather' a look of shock.

Phoenix's face had been unreadable.

'It is beneficial to meet you all…your names…Immogen and Doli yes?'

The little girls nodded enthusiastically.

'Ah, and you…you must be…'

The man grinned sardonically at the boy.

This was what he'd been waiting for.

Doli had been shipped off almost as soon as they had reached Voltaire's mansion.

She was to stay with their Grandmother, Rosaliya.

He would've sent Immogen too, but with her current health, the eldest living Hiwatari chose not to risk it.

Or so he claimed.

'Children…we are going out. Dress formally.'

'Yes Sir, but…where are we going?'

'A…business, I have just opened. It'll be of use to both of you I believe. Now hurry…being late is simply not an option.'

'Welcome to Balcov Abbey children, my name is Mr. Boris Balcov, and you, be I not mistaken are two of the infamous Hiwatari's.'

They each nodded politely.

'Now, Miss Hiwatari, I have been informed by your lovely grandfather that your health is…how shall I put it…less than perfect?'

The said child coughed, confirming Balcov's statement.

'Ah yes, well that just won't do hmm? If you would just wander down to the end of the hall whilst I talk to your endearing brother.'

'Yes sir.'

As Immogen raced down the hall, Balcov gestured for Phoenix to take a seat.

'She seems darling.'

'Hn'

'Well boy, I see no need for idle chit chat; we are both fair men are we not? Now tell me…what do you know about the sport _Beyblading_?'

Immogen had sat calmly in the dark room as she waited for some sort of greeting.

'Ah, Miss Hiwatari, I was unaware that you were already present. My name is Dr. Malone, it's nice to meet you.'

The child leapt to her feet in order to greet the woman respectfully.

'I hear that you're quite unwell.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Could you please describe the symptoms then?'

'Sorry?'

'What feels bad Miss Hiwatari?'

'Oh well, uh, I throw up lots. I can't keep lots of food in my belly. Sometimes it hurts to walk and sometimes it hurts to talk. My big brother says I have bad fevers a lot. But I don't know.'

'Hmm, well, you look quite pale…and gaunt. Very underweight. Hn. Well Miss Hiwatari, we're going to use you as a bit of a…a bit of a _guinea pig_. The equipment we shall use, well, it's all brand new, and hasn't been fully tested yet. But I have faith, and I think, I think it'll work.'

'What's it do Ma'am?'

'Ah, well, it makes people all better…Come over here and I'll introduce you to some of it.'

'…So Mr. Hiwatari, what do you think?'

'On what?'

'Everything. Beyblading the Abbey.'

'The sport, Beyblade? It's…different. I doubt I'll be much good sir. And the Abbey sounds like a…good idea, but I'd prefer to be no part.'

'Excuse me boy?'

'This really isn't for me. I mean, at the moment, I am focusing all my time on looking after Immogen. Were I to partake in this organization, my time for her would be minimal.'

'How old are you boy?'

'9.'

'Odd…Mr Hiwatari, I would ask you to make no judgements upon our business until you undergo an…examination.'

'What for?'

'Just to check upon your brain and body activity…it would help us in so many ways at the abbey here, boy, if you would.'

Before the slate haired boy could respond however, an agonising scream pounded its way through the walls.

And without a word Phoenix leapt from his seat and fled down the hall to the small door at the back.

As the boy entered the room, he swiftly noted two things.

The first was his young sister sobbing hysterically from her place on the floor.

And the second was the look in the doctor's eyes. The look that showed this was every bit intentional.

He knelt on the floor beside his sister.

'…What…'

'They…They, I…I…Brother…God…I…I can't feel my legs…It's…It's like their not their…Do something brother!'

He did the only thing he could. He grasped her hands and stared blankly at Balcov who had just entered the room.

'…What did you do to my sister?'

'Your grandfather claimed you had a strong will boy, so we prepared ourselves for you to shun our hospitality.'

'I won't say it again. What did you do to her?'

'We needed a backup boy. We needed a guarantee you would be a part of the Abbey. And, well, your sister being ill was a convenience, but one that was temporary. We needed some more _permanent_ damage done to the girl. Some that would prove to you that we take no nonsense here.'

'What…'

'Did we do to her? Her legs are paralysed boy. She will never walk again.'

The following day, Immogen was shipped off to Rosaliya's house.

Phoenix remained though and became the first official member of the abbey.

He and Voltaire rarely spoke and he and Balcov only spoke when referring to the vigorous training schedule.

It was only a few months however, before more students joined Phoenix in his training.

Including one Tala Ivanov.

Okies, sorry for the lateness of the chappy but I've have an overload of homework at the moment (eww!)

Anywho, hope you liked this chapter, we're getting into the actual Beyblading storyline now, so please review and ya.


	11. Chapter 7

DD: Woo, go me. Another chappy down. I am rockin the house. Ok, I am not very happy with this chapter, but I'm having a bit of writers block for this fic at the moment and really wanted to post something.

Whilst on writers block, this is the best I can come up with unfortunately…

Oh and thanks to ALL the reviewers so far. You guys Rock my Socks!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own…not creative enough…see I can't even come up with something witty and smart for the disclaimer…

'Mr. Hiwatari, would you please report to the conference room immediately.'

Following those orders from one of the guards, Phoenix steadily made his way to the room.

Knocking upon the door lightly, Balcov greeted the blunette with a smarmy grin.

'Why Mr. Hiwatari, glad you could join us. Please step inside, take a seat at the end of the table.'

'So, Mr. Hiwarari was it?'

The boy nodded in response as a pale, blonde woman at the end of the table greeted him.

'Ah, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard nothing but praises of you boy.'

She nodded slightly.

'My name is Taira Pictov, I'm young Tala Ivanov's adopted mother. We are looking at enrolling him at the Balcov Abbey, and I'd appreciate a…rounded review of the location from a student. So if Mr. Balcov here would be as so kind to leave the room, whilst my foster son and I question you I would be most appreciative.'

'Of course.'

And with that final note, the purple haired man marched confidently from the room.

'So, Mr. Hiwatari, how long have you been at the abbey?'

'A few months ma'am. Not too long.'

'Alright, and Mr. Balcov said that you were their first student.'

'I believe so Madam.'

'Are there any others?'

'Other students? A few. Not many.'

'Hm…and do you believe the Abbey to be a positive learning environment?'

'Strongly so Ms. The abbey promotes welfare and good education through the learning of various activities, languages and subjects. At nine years old, I am already fluent in Russian, English, Latin, French and am currently learning Dutch and Japanese. I am being educated in geography, world history, arithmetic and English literature and am exceedingly focused on partaking in the newly discovered sport _Beyblading_.'

The small boy repeated the thoroughly enforced speech as if it were second nature. Balcov had a knack for knowing exactly what guardians were looking for for their children.

'Wow, this place is huge Missus Pictov!'

'Yes Tala, it is. Now, I need a straight answer here boy. You have two choices, you can come to Ms. Pictov's boring apartment in boring Holland OR you can stay at the awesome abbey, where you'll be able to start all _sorts_ of fun new things, like languages and that sport _Beyblading_. Which would you prefer?'

The nine year old red head started to bounce eagerly from each foot.

'Here Missus, HERE!'

She chuckled happily.

'Right you are then, here you'll stay. I'll write ok? You stay cheerful.'

And with that, the woman left Tala in the hands of Boris Balcov.

'Hiwatari, please step this way.'

'Yes Mr. Balcov.'

Stepping into the room, Phoenix immediately recognised it as the one that he had discovered poor, paralysed Immogen in.

'Now boy, I'm sure you remember Dr. Malone. The one who treated your sister…'

Balcov smiled. It was twisted.

'Yes well, she's going to have a look at you, check out your body and mind. You think you can handle that?'

The child nodded slightly as he placed himself onto the cold, sterile table in the center of the clinic as Balcov moved to the side.

'Hello Mr. Hiwatari, it is good to see you again under more pleasant circumstances. Now, uh yes, this needle may hurt a little, but, it's for the best.'

The last thing Phoenix remembered was Dr. Malone's smiling face before his world went black.

'Hey, Hey, you alright? Are you waking up yet? Oh finally!'

As the boy's eyes fluttered open, he came face to face with a flash of red and then wide icy eyes.

'Hi there, I'm Tala Ivanov, I saw you this mornin' remember? I was with the Missus.'

'…How did I get here?'

'Hm? No clue. I just got in here and you were asleep on the bed. It's cool to meet you, according to the guards out there, we're roommates. Isn't that awesome?'

In those few seconds, Phoenix had managed to assume certain things of this Tala Ivanov.

Firstly that when meeting and seeing new things he was easily excited and loved the thought of introductions.

He was also exceedingly naïve with an obvious desperation for attention and idle friendships.

He assumed that this redheaded _child_ would not last long at the Abbey.

Phoenix had been right on certain aspects of the Ivanov boy.

He did get excited by meeting and seeing new things. He was desperate for attention and found idle friendships, idly amusing.

But Phoenix was also wrong about certain aspects.

For instance, that the boy was naïve, because he certainly wasn't.

And also, the fact that he would fail to last long at the Abbey, because he most certainly did.

It had been scary, if he remembered correctly, walking down the long hallway, only to hear his grandfather and Mr Balcov discussing him.

They'd said many things as Phoenix had listened in.

Many things.

Another chappy down to a count.

Unfortunatly, I'm not too happy with it.

It's not how I wanted it to be at ALL, but I desperately wanted to post the next chapter to this.

I might replace it later…I doubt it though.

So, please review and put an end to my self-pitying and tell me that the chappy was good. It'd make me exceptionally happy .

Oh and please, No Flames. Neither my umbrella or Computer can handle it. It'd make them both very teary.


	12. Chapter 8

DD: Sorry folks for the long wait, and sorry for the short chappie. I've had about a million exams of late and wanted to get Dranzer out of the way. So yea.

DISCLAIMER: Wishful thinking…

&&&

CHAPTER 8

It had to have been about two weeks after Tala had arrived before anything sunk in…

What had his grand…no…_Voltaire_ and Balcov been saying, a question that has plagued many a heart.

It was a lot, yet it was nothing.

And in a way, had been something that Phoenix had expected all along.

He, the youngest boy of the Hiwatari clan…was perfect.

As odd as that had to sound…

Genetically, every molecule, every essence of his being was 100 prime. Example material.

And from what the boy had heard at the time,

Voltaire and Balcov planned to take full advantage of that.

&&&

'What are you doing?'

The red-head glanced at the blunette questioningly. Desperately hoping for an answer, though doubting he'd receive one.

'C'mon Hiwatari, I could probably help.'

'I highly doubt that Ivanov.'

'Aw, fine, whatever…just…what have you got there?'

Phoenix starred angrily at the remotely older boy.

'It's a…charm that my sister gave me before she left. She said it was for luck, but I think it might be more than that. See, watch…'

Fiddling with the small blue blade and the tiny charm the boy swiftly managed to fit it on top.

'Hey…'

'Yea, perfect fit…'

'Coincidence? I think not.'

The red-head chuckled slightly, before carrying on.

'So…what next?'

'Hm?'

'You know, random good luck charm…fits in blade…only one thing left too do…launch it! See what happens!'

The blunette raised an eyebrow before rising from his seat on the floor. Then swiftly grasping his launcher from off the ground, and letting the blade spin.

The power pulsing through the blue spinning top was unbelievable.

And succeeded in tearing down a wall.

&&&

'Mr Voltaire Sir.'

'What is it now boy…'

'Sir…I believe that the child…Your grandson…he has a bit chip Sir…'

'Hm…Interesting'

&&&

Wow…Sorry it took me so long to update peoples!

The chapter isn't that good either.

I kinda needed to get this bit out of the way…You know Dranzer and all.

Thanks to the reviewers…

The rest of the Demo Boys and Black Dranzer are up soon!


	13. Chapter 9

DD: Again folks, so so sorry for the huge wait, I'm trying to get all my fics and stuff up to date.

I'm actually quite happy with this chapter for once, so there we go…the next chapter will be a sort of interval, but will hopefully fill in a few gaps.

Disclaimer: I wish…

CHAPTER 9

Now that he looks back, it was only a matter of time before life at the abbey went from bad to worse.

Training, in the beginning, had been a tough and hardened schedule of well, to borrow the ancient and way over-used cliché, all work and no play, it had been hard, but that was expected.

Punishment was worse. Again, to be expected.

If you did not complete the training, you'd be lucky to eat for the rest of the week, and the lashings and beatings were a bitch.

But Balcov abbey was new then, and they were only testing the waters.

And things, as Phoenix stated to me not a minute ago, went from not to bad, to far worse, following the arrival of three new members to the abbey.

Bryan Kuznetsov.

Ian Ivan.

Spencer Sergei.

&&&

Introductions and explanations had been brief.

These three new members were of high recommendation from a testing facility on the other side of Russia.

They were advanced and well acquainted with the game.

The two previous members, already parts of Balcov Abbey were at a high advantage, being intellectual, strong and fit, and already experts at the game of blading.

So, the five of them were to be a team.

They'd enter competitions under the alias of the Demolition Boys, and they would win.

They never had a choice.

&&&

The first competition was a disaster.

It was only small, but a contest nonetheless.

The Demolition boys didn't operate as a team.

They'd been brought up as lone soldiers and that was how they'd remain.

So the competition was lost to a team of little skill but of a hardened friendship.

And that was when the training got out of hand…

&&&

The slate haired boy stumbled through into the dorm.

Boris had proven to be a formidable man, and now, clearly a twisted one as well.

He'd just been two hours in his coach's personal chambers, and needless to say, this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last.

The man needed to vent out frustrations, sexual and emotional and the children at the abbey were perfect for the job.

'Hey, Hey, Hiwatari…buddy, you alright.'

The Phoenix groaned slightly at the four boys. They should be asleep should they not?

'What are you four doing awake?'

The red-head took the opportunity to grab his bunk mate, before stating simply:

'We wanted to make sure you came back.'

The Phoenix sighed miserably before leaning back into Tala's embrace, and allowing the red-head to move him to the bed.

They were hardly friends. Merely five boys who had been forced to suffer unappealing lifestyles.

They weren't friends.

Not yet.

And before Tala could pull the blanket up over his remotely younger acquaintance, the latter shrugged him off.

Bryan merely stared as the other trudged towards the door.

'Where are you going?'

Phoenix looked back slightly before stating simply.

'Away.'

And with that, he gently shut the door.

&&&

The room was large and dark, the door had been thick and guarded, but the Hiwatari child was a wise and quick one, and had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

He got through with surprising ease and headed in the direction of the round table in the centre of the room.

It never should have happened.

Upon seeing the door, the boy should have high-tailed in the other direction.

He should've acknowledge the numerous guards on watch, and not allowed his curious nature to control him.

Because upon that round table was Black Dranzer.

And she was the devils bird.

&&&

Another chapter down the drain! Woo, enter Black Dranzer…

Sorry for the long wait folks, and for everyone who reads this, I am aiming to be more frequent in my updates once again, for many reasons…But I shan't go into them.

Please, read and review.


	14. Chapter 10

DD: I'm sosososo sorry! I know that I promised to update faster, but I've had over-load with exams and stuffs at the moment – ew.

So anyway, I'm still gonna try and update faster, but if I'm crappy, and don't do it fast enough…I'M SORRY!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

&&&

CHAPTER 10

It was early morning when Phoenix returned from his run in with the dark bird, and it had been difficult, without a doubt, to escape her power…she was enthralling…

And as he quietly crept back into the small room that he shared with the other boys, he was met with the icy blue eyes, of the first little boy he had met at this abbey, one Tala Ivanov.

'Where have you been?" he hissed ferociously.

Phoenix, to this very day, could remember the conversation that followed. It was hardly a chipper one, and it was the first of which the two children were able to become more than those 'acquaintances' and actually call each other…friends.

&&&

Well, it has definitely been a while since I put my two cents in here, hasn't it?

Charlotte again, and Phoenix has just gone to get a drink…

Things are confusing and hard to explain…he's told me the next part of the story already…he told me about an hour ago, to just let him explain it all first, and then I could write him.

It was too hard for him to write it himself.

Because what he just told me, what he just said, ends this chapter of his life…at least temporarily.

It explains a little, on Black Dranzer, the Abbey and the Demolition Boys, and a little on Rosa, Immogen and Doli too.

But first, perhaps I should explain this conversation…this conversation that led one firey haired boy, and the other, firey eyed, to pass the world of acquaintances, and into the world of a lasting friendship…a brotherhood, if you will…

&&&

Tala quickly pulled the slate haired boy to the back of the room, shoving him swiftly against the side.

'I wanna know!"

"Know what?"

Icy eyes hardened as he stared at crimson.

"YOU! What the hell is your deal! Just tell me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know…I know that you're the one that Boris…_loves_…I know that you have twice the experimenting, twice the training, twice the abuse and hurt than the rest of us do, but still…You have to feel _something_…"

And for some reason, that was what made the Phoenix snap.

"**_Feel something?_** Ivanov, you have no idea _what_ goes through my head! You have _no_ idea how much I feel!"

And with that, the slate haired boy started to stomp towards his bed, stopping when the red-head latched onto his arm.

"Well, tell me then!"

"What?"

Tala pulled the other into a sitting position on the grotty floor.

"See this?"

Tala pulled a crumpled photo from his pocket, showing a fair haired woman, and a pale, crimson haired man.

"That's my Mother…and my Father…They died in a car accident four years ago. They were really great parents…They looked out for me, and took great care…And one night, it was snowing and we were driving home…The doctor doesn't know why I survived…It was a fluke…You saw me arrive with Ms. Pictov? She was my care taker, she was to find me a good home after they died…and she shoved me here…"

It was silent, for a good ten minutes before Phoenix began to speak,

"None of my parents have ever been decent people…"

Tala stared at the slate haired boy.

"…My Mother was a druggie…My Father abandoned us…And Sergery…he was the worst of them all…Most people only have two parents…but I have three."

Phoenix shrugged slightly.

"My real Mother and Father had eight children, but Sergery killed Myra…Sebastian ran away first…he was scared, and he wanted to be as far away from Sergery as possible, then Ana ran too, she went to find Sebastian, I don't know if she ever did though…Mardi and Dmitriy, they were twins…and they fled together…And lastly, I ran too, but I took Immogen and Doli with me."

He sighed.

"After Grandpa found us, he made it so that Immogen was hurt…and now she can't walk, and then he sent both Doli and her to live with my grandmother…a woman that I haven't met…And Grandfather put me here, where he trained me to be the best…He and Balcov discovered that my genetic make-up was perfect, and I just know they're gonna use that."

He starred at the other boy.

"Then there's Black Dranzer…I do love my Dranzer, make no mistake, but…Black Dranzer…her power is so intense…I need that…I need it so that I won't be afraid anymore…"

"Afraid?"

"Yes…I'm so scared, I mean, for Sebastian and Ana and Mardi and Dmitriy…are they alright? Or are they somewhere dying? Are they thriving, have they found each other, or somebody else to love…I dunno…and Immogen and Doli, are they okay? Does Rosa treat them well…I'm not sure…no one else in our family is decent, should she be any different… I'm afraid of what Boris and my Grandfather are going to do with me…They know my genes are perfect…what are they gonna do with that?"

Phoenix sighed gulping in a deep breath.

"Tala…eveything's happening at once…I can't keep doing it…Not now, not right now."

It was the kind of thing where you'd be expecting one, if not both boys to be crying, however they'd both been trained out of that long ago.

And so, instead, Tala opted to speak again.

"We're only 11…Only 11."

Phoenix sat beside Tala again, having jumped to his feet during his speech, and without realising it, he lay his head down on the red-heads shoulder.

And Tala, at the same instance, reached his hands and lay them around the others shoulders, in something suspiciously like a hug.

…And that, my friends, is how the wolf and the phoenix became brothers…

&&&

Okie dokies, I hope you all liked, and I'm really grateful to the people who continue to review, despite my slackness with the fic…

Oh! And Black Dranzer, a little of Immogen and Doli, and Japan, are next on the agenda.


	15. Chapter 11

DD: Sorry it took so long to update! scurries off to write next chapter

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Nu-uh. Unfortunately

&&&

CHAPTER 12

The layer of smoke had been too thick that night.

Scary, Phoenix reminisces, even more scary with the knowledge that he was the sole cause of that fire, and the hundreds of deaths that had followed.

&&&

It had been too hard to resist. Phoenix knew that now.

The pull of Black Dranzer had been heavy and tempting, calling to him in his dreams, his fantasies, his every waking minute. It was only a matter of time before it became too much. Too extreme.

He had crept down the winding halls of the abbey on a late and frosty night. Groping his way to that large, guarded door. Creeping through, he swiftly made his way to where the blade lay.

Picking it up easily, he gently placed it in the launcher.

_Use me child._

_I am here._

_My power, strength so divine._

_Don't resist._

_**Use me.**_

And that was all the encouragement that Phoenix needed.

&&&

The flames were enough to swallow a full-grown man whole. Large and scolding, destroying _centuries_ worth of research.

Needless to say, Voltaire Hiwatari was NOT a happy man that night.

He had expected the child to use the bit, but hardly this soon after discovering it, and the facility had been surprised…surprised at the brute power that the bird and boy had when paired.

Ah.

But Phoenix had little to no control over Black Dranzer, and that just wouldn't do.

The boy should've been strong enough by now. He should've had the power to wield it. So what was preventing him from doing so?

Voltaire sat alone for a long fifteen minutes before the answer to this occurred to him.

Immogen.

Doli.

That Tala child too.

Phoenix had to many attachments. Too much to keep him sane, too much to keep him grounded. Well that just wouldn't do. Not at all.

And in Voltaire's eyes, there was but one-way to fix this.

&&&

"Mr. Hiwatari. Master Voltaire wishes you in his office immediately."

Phoenix was shaking.

Hands, legs, mind and heart alike. All quaking from what had been done and what was to be done.

"Boy. Sit."

"Yes Master."

Voltaire had an air about him that day. Six foot tall, black cape smooth, long hair flowing. Intimidating, in a way. Also proud, for Voltaire had always been a man of great pride.

"You used the weapon."

"Yes."

The elder merely nodded.

"You shall be travelling to Japan, living there for as long as I deem it. I shall join you occasionally of course."

Phoenix nodded.

"When am I to leave?"

"Six am. Tomorrow morn."

If the younger was shocked, he didn't show it.

"And Immogen and Doli. What of them?"

"They shall remain here with Rosaliya."

Phoenix merely nodded.

And the next morning, he headed to Japan.

&&&

Sorry that this chapter is so short!

The next one'll be a bit longer, yes?


End file.
